


Second Glances

by colleemon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College music Festival, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleemon/pseuds/colleemon
Summary: You're not entirely sure but it seems like one of the band members kept on glancing at you. Or was he actually staring.





	Second Glances

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic or au that I'm going to write. I'm not sure if I'll do justice to it but I'll try my best. :))
> 
> PS. I know I sucked at titles, so sorry for that plain one. Hahahaha
> 
> \-----  
I just can't get over those 191019 Park Sungjin fancams during Man in a Movie. If you've stumbled upon those, you'll know.

School festivals was not entirely your thing. You just love that you can take a break from school works and have an excuse to stay at the library to read a novel or at the rooftop to have some alone time.

  
You were just enjoying the afternoon breeze, inhaling the fresh autumn air, the wind neither warm nor cold but cool enough to keep you relaxed after the most hellsome week you've experienced.  
  
You were still supposed to be enjoying that alone time if it weren't for your bestfriend who dragged you down from the rooftop to the school grounds claiming that you somehow need to loosen up a little more and enjoy the festival because as she says, _"This year's special. I can feel it." _  
  
You silently laughed at her because you're positive that she just wants to watch the music festival and apparently she crushes on one of the performers.  
  
Before you could actually agreed to it, she had already dragged you near the front of the stage at the barricade to be exact. You expect the pit to be cramped but for some miracle it is not. A duo were performing an acoustic version of a famous song and you calmly listened to it as you close your eyes.  
  
As soon as they finished their piece and the next performer was introduced, suddenly the crowd around you is getting packed. It so happens that three of the next performers are actually alumni of the university who happens to have a band when they were still students.  
  
The crowd started screaming their names and cheering for them as they start performing one song cover that somehow sounds familiar. You looked to your left and saw your bestfriend with hearts on her eyes as she stares at one of the band members. You traced her line of sight and saw that she was staring at the tall and lean guy with the evident cheek pockets. You thought he was cute.  
  
_"That's Jae."_ she said hearts still evident in her stares.  
  
You started to pay attention to the group in front and took note that there were five of them. You noticed that the one who was on the keyboard, Wonpil as you remembered his name used to be your classmate on one of your minor subjects. The one behind the drums, you recognize too as you sometimes see him at the rooftop, wearing his earphones probably lost in his own world too.  
  
The three other guys, you figured were the alumni, one was Jae, as your bestfriend had said, the other one with an-almost-faded-red-hair who keeps on smiling with his eyes (you figured he's an alumni too because hair color is prohibited at the university), and the last one, the one with the dark hair who looks intently at the crowd.  
  
When they finished with that one song, they started to introduced themselves one by one.  
  
_ "It's good to be back!"_ , Jae shouted against the microphone. _"Wazzup wazzup errbody, it's me Jae."_ Your bestfriend finally back to herself screamed and cheered for him.  
  
_"Hello everyone!"_ the fox-eyed guy said elongating the o from hello. _"This is Young K!"_ he screamed as he raised both his arms like he was stretching. You can here collective awes because if his adorable action.  
  
_"Hello, my name is Wonpil. It's nice to be here today. The weather is nice right? The autumn air's cool enough, but I hope you guys are still keeping warm. Okay?"_ , your former classmate said as he was smiling to the crowd and you can hear the crowd answering him that they're fine and he should keep warm too.  
  
_ "Hi, I'm Dowoon."_ the shy boy behind the drums said and you noticed his ears are turning red, either from the cold wind or from being embarrased. Adorable baby.  
  
_"Yo. It's me Sungjin."_ , the last one said as he smiles to the crowd. _"We're here for special performances for all of you as a gift after the long tiresome week. I know you're all tired. We've been there too."_, he laughs as he said that.  
  
_ "I hope you all enjoy this afternoon. We'll start again in a few."_, he said as he released a heartily chuckle which earned a few dreamy sighs from the crowd.  
  
They started playing song after songs and you can't help but notice how good they really are. They all sound amazingly good but you are deeply captivated by the man with the raspy voice. He's not as hyped as Jae who keeps on engaging with the crowd, nor is he like Young K who really has that charisma on stage.  
  
Sungjin, on the other hand, you'd barely noticed him at first but as soon your eyes had landed on him, you started to notice how deeply captivating he really is. He has his own element that keeps an individual grounded and interested that'll keep them from looking away from him. You're not quite sure what it is but you're sure about it because right now, he's the only one you see.  
  
Amidst the hyped crowd, the cheers for them, in this calming autumn afternoon, with the serene sunset behind, all that you can hear is his godly, heartmelting, warm voice. You definitely zeroed into him. It's like he has this warm aura and you can't help but be pulled in. Deeper than you had expected it to be.  
  
The sky's already a mixture of yellow, orange and red. The sunset is almost at its peak. The sky's looking warmer and the winds starting to get colder when they started playing a familiar tune.  
  
You realized why it's familiar. Your bestfriend had played it once on speaker when you two had studied for a presentation months ago. You also remember the story behind it. It was apparently inspired by a romantic movie which didn't end quite well but for some reason the song was positive and full of hope. It was one of the reasons you liked it. The songs warm tune complimented with the autumn sunset.  
  
You started to notice that the audience are starting to feel it. The five band members were not so different. One by one you can see them slowly being dragged with their feelings. Sungjin even started to close his eyes, looking up, and you can't help but just stare at how beautifully captivating he looked.  
  
As the song progresses and reached the chorus, when he opened his eyes, for some apparent reason you noticed he looked at your side. You immediately caught your breathe as you thought that he has the most beautiful pair of dark orbs you've ever seen.  
  
At first, you thought it was just an accident but when he took a second glance, that's when you realized he really did looked at you. Staring would probably be the right word for it.  
  
Dumbfounded, you thought you also saw him smirked after your eyes met. _Oh fuck._ Your mind went in haze as your knees felt like jell-o when he did that. You probably looked silly just staring at him, mouth hanging open. You also just realized you stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
Embarrassed by it, you tried to cover your face with your hands, as you took a deep breathe, running your hands through your hair as you tried, yet again to compose yourself. But the universe has other plans because when you opened your eyes again, he was staring at you and you lost it one more time as you get sucked into his dark orbs, deeper this time.  
  
Sungjin sang his line once again, with much more feelings this time. Electricity run through you, shaking you to the core, you caught your breathe again as he looked so beautiful singing that, with the warm, golden sunset as a backdrop.  
  
**_"I'm a man in a movie_**  
**_ when I hold you in my arms_**  
**_ Like we're stars in a movie, beautiful_**  
**_ I hope this moment continues"_**  
  
He sang it as if he was singing it was meant for you. Like he really did thought of taking you in his arms, holding you as if you really were inside a romantic movie, slow dancing around the grass, bare footed, hugging each other tight under the warm and cozy sunset like this one now.  
  
As the song reached its end, all that you can think about is Sungjin, his dark inviting orbs, his warm raspy voice, his strong arms and how it would feel to be wrapped around by it and his wide broad chest and how welcoming it is to lean on. Sungjin, and the whole lot of him.  
  
Feeling overwhelmed by everything, you excused yourself and told your bestfriend that you'll just go to the powder room because nature's calling. It took quite a while to manuever through the crowd as it was cramper than before. Finally reaching your destination, you look at the mirror and noticed how flushed and warm your cheeks are. You also can't help but laughed at yourself for imagining such crazy thoughts.  
  
After freshining up, you went back to the grounds but stayed at the back as you texted your bestfriend where you were. You focused your attention infront as you see the crowd jumping, singing and loosening up as they started playing an upbeat song. Even from afar, you can see how well Sungjin and his friends enjoy being on stage as they interact with the crowd.  
  
You now realized what element he has. Different form Jae and Young K's more outgoing aura, Sungjin on the other hand has that calmer and warmer vibe. He's the kind of person you'll barely notice but the more you look at him, the more you stare at him, the deeper you go into his dark, beautiful alluring eyes, the harder it will be for you to recover. It's inviting yet dangerous. A true embodiment of a sweet chaos. Him. Sungjin. Whatever his surname is.  
  
When their setlist is done, a few from the crowd started to disperse to get some refreshment, one of them was your bestfriend. As she tries to approach you, there was an evident wide smile on her face. It was a different kind of smile like she knows something is up. And you're right, as soon as she reached you, she immediately slapped your arm and started jumping on her place while saying in a hushed, high-pitched voice, _"Oh my gosh! He was constantly staring at you!"._  
  
You even tried to be clueless and asked who when she playfully pinched you on your sides and whispered,_ "Park Sungjin of course! Don't play dumb, I know you're smart."_. You tried to laughed it off and tell her that it was just nothing when someone approached you.  
  
_"Excuse me"_ , a girl who was wearing a headphone spoke up. She introduced herself as one of the staffs and politely asked for you to come with her for a moment. You both obliged as she led you back to the buildings to one of the classrooms on the fourth floor. Hesitating at first, she talked to someone over the headset and saying _"They're here."_ as she smiled at you, before knocking on the door the thrice and opening it.  
  
As soon as you're inside you notice five familiar faces staring and smiling warmly at you both. _"Hi!"_ it was Jae who started the introductions beaming a smile to which your bestfriend released an inaudible gasp.  
  
You slowly looked around and noticed that they made the classroom into somehow a make-shift dressing room where all their things are kept on one side along with their instruments.  
  
Scanning the room more, as you tried to avoid someone's gaze, you felt your bestfriend elbowed you on your side to get your attention. That was when you notice that that the very person you're trying to avoid the gaze of is already standing infront of you, looking at you, drowning you with his stares while keeping that warm smile on his face.  
  
_"Hi"_, he started. Unable to speak a single word as you were already lost into his stares, it was late when you realized that he has called you by your name a few times now. Hearing your name roll of his tongue like that, it woke you up from your daydreams and you found out that you two are already alone inside the classroom.  
  
Wide eyed because of it, Sungjin waved his hands infront of your eyes, gave you again a warm smile before speaking again and saying he'll introduced himself properly this time.  
  
_"Hi again."_, he started. _"I'm Park Sungjin."_, he gave yet again another knee-shaking warm smile as he reached out his hand for a hand shake. Almost hesitant, you grabbed it slowly while saying your name in an inaudible whisper. He heartily laughed at you but instead of being annoyed, you felt your heart dropped even more because of it.  
  
Being embarrassed as you've failed to properly introduced yourself, you said your apologies and tried again. But this time even before you say your name he beat you to it and he said your full name and it felt like your knees will give out because he had said it like no one else had said your name.  
  
He might have notice it and tried to smirk but it was lost a few seconds after and grabbed your hand again for a hand shake before saying in his most, heartwarming, knee-buckling, raspy voice, _"It was nice meeting you."_ and giving you the warmest smile like the warm autumn sunset you witnessed a while ago.  
  
And with that, you knew that this won't be the last time, and you'll meet him more, and you'll spend more time with him and you're definitely sure that he'll give you more of that heartmelting warm smiles and heart-racing deep smirks, and you're gonna love every single of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope I gave justice to it and I hope too that you liked it. I really am not built for this so apologies for typos, grammar errors and if it was too dragging. I just wrote what I really felt at the moment.
> 
> Please drop by comments if you can. Thank you! :))


End file.
